


Beautiful Beast

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Ficlet, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Beautiful Beast

Lucius canted his hips as he felt Moony's muzzle nosing at his entrance, his rough tongue soon making broad swipes from his bollocks up to his waiting hole. He pressed his chest flat to the bed and widened his thighs, desperate to feel that burning hot canine cock inside him. 

As a man Remus was thick and long, more than satisfying Lucius's desire to be stretched and filled. However, the first time he'd seen Remus as a wolf, rutting against Lucius then licking him clean, he knew he wanted to feel that hot cock inside him. 

Finally—finally!—Moony mounted him, his paws coming to rest at Lucius's shoulders. After several false starts, Moony finally shoved his cock inside Lucius's arse. Lucius moaned from deep in his chest, his body trembling as Moony began fucking him hard as soon as he was seated.

It was all he could do to keep from collapsing onto the bed; Moony's thrusts were rough, irregular. His breath on Lucius's neck gave him chills. Arching his back even more, Lucius cried out as the knot began to swell, the pressure in his arse unimaginable. He was so full he thought he'd explode. Moony stilled and licked the back of his neck as he pumped Lucius full of seed. 

Knowing they'd have to wait before Moony could pull out, Lucius slowly began working his own length, caressing, teasing, running his fingers over the head, his nail dipping into the slit. He rocked his hips and Moony lazily thrust into him and Lucius began milking himself, come steadily leaking out from the pressure of Moony's knot against his prostate.

Cock wet and slick, Lucius moved his hand faster, unable to focus on anything but the hot wolf cock in his arse. It filled his senses as well as his hole. As the pressure descreased, he knew the knot was shrinking and soon Moony would pull out. He clenched his muscles around the hot member as it slowly slipped from him.

Stroking himself faster, Lucius whimpered as Moony began licking his arse again, that rough tongue cleaning the mess as well as torturing his tender flesh just the way he liked it. When Moony's cold nose breached his hole as his tongue lapped at Lucius's balls, Lucius came hard, splattering his chest and the bed with come. 

He fell forward, unable to move, every muscle in his body relaxed, his limbs heavy.

Hearing Moony whine, he turned slightly and Moony curled up next to him, burying his face in his chest. Lucius scratched behind his ear as he drifted off knowing he needed his rest as Moony would want another go before morning.


End file.
